Anime wars
by zed019
Summary: The journey of a summoner starts with an Isekai plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

Authors note: hoho, it's your dubious/ lazy author back from the grave with another dubious story. Might continue this, might not T.T

* * *

The world had undergone an evolution, the year was 2077 when monsters came from the the great beyond, a lot of people panicked, along came the disaster was salvation, the system menu came into being as well as the access to mana, seeing as modern weapons have no effect on the higher level monsters, it was a godsend.

The effect was chaos, spread across the globe, not only that but it gave way to the supernatural ability categorized as skills. There was a funny rule though, later to be found out that you can only have one class and it was unchangable and unevolvable as well. That didn't stop humanity from adapting though. Many were able to recreate the anime moves such as naruto, bleach, and one piece abilities. Imagine having the class of farmer, seems pretty worthless right?, here's the unwritten rule, imagine having raised a plant that produced a devil fruit, such were the loopholes but these are rare.

These were recorded in the history books of humanity, but there was one thing that was never recorded, it didn't looked suspicious that some people disappeared along those dire times, what happened to those people perhaps?, they were summoned to various worlds.

Our story revolves around Zed, an ordinary male teen student who has indulged in gluttony that he was very fat, it didn't help that he didn't excercise and his hobby was playing games while others were very excited with virtual reality games, he was stuck playing Mmorpg's, the reason?, only rich people could buy those overly expensive virtual helmet and as such was out of his budget, he could always use the money to buy food, yummy delicious food.

So it was surprise to Zed when he got his status, it said that status points will be distubuted automatically

 **Name: Zed**

 **Class: Summoner (origin unknown)**

 **Level: 1**

 **Skills:**

 **Summon Monster (max): [requires 75 crystals per summon] summon a creature.**

 **Summon space: Where summon monsters are stored. A miniature world on its own.**

 **Unsummon (max): unsumon your monsters towards summon space.**

 **Summon (max): summons monster from summon space.**

 **Inventory level 1: Stores 20 storage space and currency.**

 **Summoners Telepathy (max): Able to communicate to your summons via the link in the min including inside the summon space.**

 **Crystal exchange system (max): exchange materials and currency for crystals**.

 _ **Class package received:**_

 **(75 crystals)**

"Only 75 crystals!, how stingy!." Were Zed last words before he was summoned.

I woke up with many different people around me, various races.

I was waiting for a princess and a king to welcome us or at least a guide, there were none instead I saw a creature with a human build with bat wings.

"Welcome heroes" Said the androgynous man.

"Kyaaa! a demon!"

"Noooo! a devil!"

"Omg a real live devil, are we in hell?"

"Silence!" Said the devil.

"As you may have guessed, you people have been summoned to our world 'Arcadia' where angels and devils reside, there are no exceptions."

Cue to the mans speech, all of the summoned, about a thousand humans, sprouted devil wings.

"Welcome once again, fellow devils, it is once again a pleasure to see our ranks fill up once again to fight with the angels, we are currently in the kingdom of Hell, our world Arcadia has summoned people in your world to join our side, naturally the angels side has their own summoning as well turning their summoned into angels." Said the devil spokesperson.

Cue the mass panic and hysteria all around while I was busy tucking my devil wings, they are retractable.

"Silence!, you will now be transported to the battle field, do your best to survive!." Said the devil spokesperson as all of us were transported in a flash of light.

I saw, I was transported in a battlefield summoning circle that was drawn to my feet, a large summoning circle fitting 10 new devils.

"Welcome, new devils, it warms my heart to see my new fellow devils, my name is Issei, tch, it's a sausagefest in my batch huh, Oh why great devil have you betrayed me!" Shouted the man.

"Please calm down captain, anywho, while our captain is in his episode, my name name is Asia, I'm our teams medic, our group consist of 10 devils, that's 20 including you guys, this may be sudden, but, don't die." She said as she suddenly as a minataur suddenly appeared summoned.

"Your first job is to kill this minataur." Asia said saidistically as the minataur beheaded one new devil instantly.

"The rest of my group suddenly felt fear as urine fell down their pants, me?, my thoughts were different."

"So OP." I said as my eyes were twinkling.

"What's wrong with you fatty!, take this aqua bullet!."

Said a person as he fired a bullet of water towards the minataur and it staggered and was forced five meters, but there was no damage, we were having a respite for a second before the minataur was coming for us again.

Six warriors suddenly formed a circle around the minataur, one of the, holding a shield.

"You three, why aren't you fighting?."

"My class is an enchanter, I'm useless."

"Mine is a merchant, pretty useless."

"Mine is."

"Enough!, since you are all useless." The one in person threw the three towards the minataur, he was also about to throw me too, but I'm fat and heavy so I didn't budge. Seeing this I retreated in a corner away from the crazy fellas

"Whaaaa!" said the meatshields as they were dissected buying time." The warriors dealt 25% of the minataur hp adding the water mages damage.

"Isn't this very interesting Asia?, how many do you think will remain?."

"Hmm, pretty much slim to none." Said Asia as he watched the recruits struggle.

I still have a grudge towards that pompous water mate but I'm pretty useless at the moment and our group were pretty swamped.

The pompous water mage no longer paid attention to me and directed his attention towards the minataur.

Seeing as it was a good a time as any I used my skill Summoners Monster.

A summon circle suddenly appeared on in front of me a creature suddenly appeared before me.

It was a beautiful girl garbed in yellow with a strange Strange overly large styled hat with a long ribbon flowing down to her waist, she was wearing stylish butterfly themed dress in yellow theme holding an elegant twin fans, and a mysterious yellow butterfly seems to circling around her.

"Oh my god, spring has descended." Said Issei in a corner.

Meanwhile I was stunned, the one in front of me was a familiar creature I was well aware of, this was the "Chasun" from summoners war game.

Chasun greeted me as master and we forged a summoners bond.

Meanwhile the other devils were nearly wiped out and was resigned to their fate when a white light enveloped the whole team healing their injuries and filling up their stamina and increasing their strength, this was the most sought healer in summoner war skill 'amuse'.

Feeling like fighting again the group fought against the minataur with nothing to fear as there was now a healer in the team.

The minataur after much persistence finally died and everyone in our group gained ten levels. Is this what they called power leveling?.

Finally having a breather the the group finally saw the beautiful lady besides the fatty feeling jealous, the ladle then disappeared feeling bewilderment among the men specially Issei.

"Congratulations, you survived." Said Issei with a shit eating grin.

"You are now fully fledge foot soldiers, and you will be assigned in the front lines. Fatty here will be your group leader." Said Issei.

"What!."

"Think about it, without him, you would have all died." Said Issei

"I don't accept that fatty as leader!." Said the water mage.

"Very well, I shall excuse myself, is there a resting place here mr. Isei."

"Sure mr. fatty sir, come, come, I shall see you around and who was that beautiful lady, and where did she go?." Said Issei as he dragged me around.

Left in the room the water made was feeling smug and happy.

"Now then as your leader." Said the water mage.

"Who are you and who made you leader." Said one of the warrior as he left and went towards the fatty went

"You have doomed us all." Said the other warrior as he too left to go Zed.

"Is there anyone else dissatisfied with me being leader?." Said the water mage as he asked the three remaining warriors.

"No?, then from now on we shall be team aqua, my name is Jason and I will be your leader." Said Jason

Meanwhile Asia was in a corner enjoying the show eating popcorn.

"Fatty-kun, where is the beautiful specimen from before?" Said Issei looking at me expectingly.

"She went for rest Captain Issei, she will be coming out when she has rest." I said to him.

"Yes, yes, rest is important, come let me show your quarters." Said Issei as he lead me to a large room with lots of furnishings.

"Is it okay for me to have this room Captain?." I asked him.

"Haha, we spare no expense at treating those who passed the test, after all this could be our last moment, be a dear and call upon the Beauty often, Tata for now." Said Issei obviously hinting at something.

I sighed, everything's so complicated, Now that I have time I looked at the notifications that popped up.

 **"Gained xxxxx EXP, you have gained a level."**

 **"Gained a level."**

 **"Gained a level."**

 **"Gained a level."**

 **"Gained a level."**

 **"Gained a level."**

 **"Gained a level."**

 **"Gained a level."**

 **"Gained a level."**

 **"Level ten reached, reached advancement class...class restriction error, converting class advancement to rewards. Gained 100 crystals."**

 **Item drops reward:**

 **Thick minataur hide x2**

 **Minataur broken axe x1**

 **Gold nugget x1**

 **Skill book [random] MVP reward**

 **Gold 20, silver 10, copper, 100**

"A skill book!." I said excitedly as I learned the skill.

 **"Overwhelming vitality learned."**

 **Overwhelming vitality level 1 (Rank S): Adds 1000 hp, 100 vitality, 100 stamina. (Passive)**

"Wow." I said as I happily got the skill.

"Arggg!" I shouted as a white light enveloped me.

Excrutiating pain filled my body and my very being as my muscle contorted breaking then fixing continuously and the extreme pain made me passed out as it was unbearable.

Some hours passed later as I regained my senses, oddly I feel invogorated, I was covered in lots sweat and black gunk.

"Ewww." I said as I looked for the bathroom for a minute before I found it and I quickly took a bath.

I noticed something strange, as I washed my body I couldn't feel my fat that accumulated and instead touched a lean muscles, it wasn't my muscles that got upgraded, my little soldier wasn't so little anymore as it got upgraded too.

I tested my big soldier during bath time and I spurted my seed five times in a row and I feel like I could do more but decided against it as I needed my energy for battle, I then finished cleaning up.

I looked at the mirror in the bathroom and what reflected was an entirely new person, a very handsome devil stared right back at my reflection.

"Hmm, I became an ikemen, well, let's just roll with it." I said as I looked for clothes at the wardrobe provided, there was only a military uniform said to magically enchanted for a 1 size fits all, lucky me.

A knock came to my door, I opened it to see a shocked Issei whose mouth was hanging.

"Excuse me I seemed to have the wrong room, I'm looking for a fatty guy." Said Issei as he left.

"Hmmm, do I still look like me?" I said as I went out to the cafeteria and brought in some food.

I saw many other soldiers came in and frolicking around, I also feel some strange stares at me which are from girls. Strange, they must be from from another group as my group are only guys.

I brought some food and took an empty table at the corner hoping no one would notice me.

I ignored the nasty glares from the guys and the lusty glares from the girls. Feeling the impending danger I quickly ate my meal, cleaned up and asked the staff if they have a blacksmith here, which they do. I quickly went to the shop where the blacksmith was located.

"Hmm, what can I do for you lad, hmm an armor?, a sword maybe?." Said the red head male devil.

"Can you make a leather armor from these?" I said as I took out the leather minataur hide from the inventory.

"Hmm, impressive, to have slain a minataur as a new recruit, we have a promising young man, that will be 15 gold including the armor and leggings."

"Hmm, your face tells me you are confused, well that's easy, you can tell whose who with the badge they're wearing and since you have none you are confirmed a new recruit, hmm do you have enough money for this commission?, I'm Shiro by the way." Said Shiro.

"Ahh I see, here's the 15 gold coins, names Zed by the way." I said as I handed him the gold coins.

Whistle*

"Wow, you struck it rich there, normally new recruits tend to be poor and here you spending a hefty sum. Touch the crystal ball in the corner so we can register your aura so I can send you the end product to your room via teleport magic." Said Shiro.

"Thanks." I said to Shiro.

"Ahh, you're welcome my fellow devil, I suggest you buy some health potions so you don't die on your next mission."

"Thanks for the advice." I said to shiro as I was about to roam about, a white light enveloped me as I was transported somewhere.

"Arggg, what the hell." Asked the devil as he was transported while taking a shower or was sleeping naked.

Same reaction to people who were nude.

"Emergency, you have been summoned urgently to the battlefield, our intelligence indicates, that a secret weapon by the angels awakened by them has run amok, the creature appears to be a giant animal with ten tails filled with otherworldly aura and has run out of control. It is has decimated the heaven side and it's coming here in hells gate.

"Were boned, thrusting a newbie to the last boss immediately. What kind of story have I landed into." I said as a massive energy blast coming my way and I died.

"Arhhhhhhh!." I shouted as I woke up.

"Was everything a dream." I asked myself, I was back in my old room.

"Status" I said just like in a dream except a status screen actually showed up.

 **Name: Zed**

 **Class: Summoner (origin Summoner wars)**

 **Level: 10**

 **Race: Human**

 **Hp: 2600**

 **Mp: 500**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit 110**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Stamina: 110**

"It's still there." I said in shock, I quickly checked my body to find out that it's still lean and fit, and I'm human again.

"Oh yeah."

I checked the Tv and there was a headline.

"People woke up with super powers, there's a guy flying was showing a footage, lifting cars."

I ignored the news and went to the internet, it seems dungeon was formed in some areas in the world

"Funny that a dungeon." I said as I looked at the videos with typical super powers, people are like required to register to government to access dungeon, the dungeon contains monster cores that the government will buy as some will be used by the skills with people with powers or awakened as they call them people. monster cores can be used as an alternative energy too and are used in some experiments.

There was some dissonance at first but as a week passed by it quickly went into monotony.

As for me, I just went back to my lovely summoners war game and my part time job at walm*rt. Steady flow of monotonous life that I am contented.

"Yup, normal is for the best." I said as I arranged the products, with my new fit body, wait I still got my fit body, awesome. I've got plenty of energy to spare and worked overtime, my normal life is awesome. I've also ammased a sum of a substantial amount of cash after a month.

Some of my coworkers awakened to their powers and left their jobs, heh, to each their own.

One night in my room I decided to summon in my room and managed to summon a knight, a magic knight to be exact, her name was familiar to all summoner war gamers as lapis. Thank god I didn't summon a dragon, although it would be cool, my house might be blown away.

I talked with lapis and stored her away afterwards.

My ordinary life monotony ended one day when a giant monster appeared outside my workplace. It was a giant T-rex, it could have been stranger.

I saw people fighting the dinosaur and I was in the corner eating popcorn while people around me were in a panic stricken stupor.

Ohh the flying man punched the T-Rex, wow the hide or scales on that thing is hard.

Since physical attacks on it were doing little damage the magic division of awakened were up firing a bunch of spells.

I cheered in my corner as I continued to watch

It almost out of breath but something unforeseen happened, the T- Rex glowed and it evolved in its last legs, it was now a mechanical human sized cyborg shaped dinosaur with an overwhelming aura.

"Back-up, we need back-up."

"No one will be able to save you now humans."

"Omg, its War Greymon!, I shouted."

Then the beast noticed me, crap.

"Hoho, you recognize me human, how knowledgeable, and your prize, is DEATH!." Said the dinosaur who was calmly walking up to me.

"No, no, no, no, you force me to do this, come forth Lapis." An elegant blue haired knight magestically was summoned.

"You summoned me my liege."

I pointed her at the oncoming enemy, "Enemy!" I shouted.

Lapis directed her attention to the mechanized dinosaur.

"Magic shot!." Lapis shouted as four orbs of water suddenly formed into daggers and shot towards the enemy with blazing speed made no room to evade.

Lapis's magic shots effect then took effect as cracks appeared in war greymons metal carapace. Then she bombarded the mechanized dinosaur with very fast swordplay leaving the war greymon only utter the word impossible leaving his lips as he dissapeared in motes of light.

"Impossible!." Said wargreymon's voice could be heard

The crowd who was gathered were left agape, between staring at Lapis and me alternatively.

"Ahhh, I have to say something" I thought.

"Ugghhh, she did it." I said as I ran leaving lapis a mental command to stay there and I will summon her later.

"In present news, a mysterious awakened somehow managed to defeat a powerful mechanized humanoid dinosaur that took out our local A-team."

I quickly turned of the news and I unsummoned Lapis as I have some time home, I was busy looking at the notifications now that I had time.

 **level gained 5 levels**

 **Full set war greymons armor x1 = [MVP]**

 **Skill book [random]**

 **Orihalcum x5**

 **Gold 100 silver 43 copper 11**

The war greymons armor was really, really cool looking, it was bad ass armor, the skill book I read immediately, I got the skill teleportation out of it, saves me some gas or the walk home, ahh so wonderful.

I then went to sleep and had a blissful dream.

Meanwhile at the united heroes association.

"What do you think of the incident this afternoon?."

"It was somewhat shocking that someone was able to apprehend that monster, the only lead we got was that magic knight was very powerful who came to the aid of a young man, reports were not to sure about the situation at the time so all our conclusion are mostly guesses, still we must recruit that magic knight, do you know where she is?."

"No sir, she vanished in a flash of light, might be a skill."

"Keep your track on her, make sure we have enough surveillance so we can recruit her at all costs."

Back to our main hero

I woke up just as usual, getting ready to work at walmart, on second thought, today was my day off so I just rested at my home and looked at the internet.

Monsters appearing and super heroes appearing, villains appearing too was a daily occurrence now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

Authors Note: It definitely feels rushed, Alas I'm such a lazy author. Hehe, I gues that what's separate from a good writer from a beginner, still it was fun writing this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

As I was browsing the internet, I found out that heroes association was looking for a strange lady knight in blue and has put up a hefty reward for any information on her. Sadly no new information on her cropped up besides the rumors that she was very alike to the character of the ancient game of Summoners war.

I did some soul searching and revived my summons as I only have two, they were Chasun the healer and lapis the blue knight. Since as I have zero crystals left, I exchanged my five orihalcum and the system gave me five hundred crystals, so approximately six summons, so far I have been pretty lucky drawing 4 star monsters in the game, and we all know the game has pretty horrible range parameter with summoning. I have been lucky so far and I lucked out in having girl humanoid summons.

I decided to try my luck again and went to an abandoned warehouse in the neighborhood and summoned my five crystal summons are as follows evolved form of blue epikion priest [Rina], a red evolved form of epikion priest [Chloe] an evolved form of yellow epikion priest [Michele], an evolved form of a dark epikion priest [Rasheed] and an evolved form of light epikion priest [Iona].

Holy smokes smokes, I was shocked as heck, my pull this time was so-so with great variety. I'm suddenly reminded that I collected the whole set of epikion priest and with this I also confirmed that my summons come in pre-evolved. I greeted and introduced my summons thankful still that they are all humanoid and the high part is they are all female, Issei would be so drooling right now if he were here, maybe he was still in the demon world. I have a theory that what I experienced in that dream was so real, why else would I kept my advance physique and ability. On a side note I have assembled my power ranger team or super Sentai team. Hehe, healers galore.

What if I make a business in healing since I have the means, an overabunce of healer resources, people would come in droves, so far I recall that there are a few people doing some healing for money already, I could form a cult if I wanted to, wait a minute, that's a great Idea, I could form a cult or a religion for shits and giggles, I'm bored anyways, the world is changing and villains and heroes appearing as well as monsters appearing slowly, but surely and attacking people indiscriminately.

First things first thought, I gotta get a skill named transmutation or remodeling. News spread that some monsters drop skill books now which I definetely can confirm.

I searched the internet for these skill books, and I found one on Amazon heroes edition, the company hired a hero with a skill to do instant delivery lately for instant transport of products which made it popular and most lucrative business in this new era.

I was surprised no one wanted these type skill books as most want power-ups and telekinesis or elemental type of skills so I found my remodeling and transmutation skill skill books easily. Even though the rating of this skill is unpopular and low, it was still very expensive and punched a whole through my savings, well no more backing out now. I wonder what the high ratings skill books cost, probably millions and billions.

I purchased he skill books I came or and the instant delivery option was added due to the pro of the company when purchase exceeded a certain amount of money. I quickly learned the skill and bought the small property of land from the city which was the abandoned warehouse just now.

I then went to location of the abandoned warehouse and transmuted the building into a grand small church and a sign called epikion Church. I also found out that my priests were expert in barriers, separately the can make a barrier of rank C but since I gathered different type of their elements, a special barrier barrier called the elemental barrier which can cast a level S barrier that can withstand a blow from a rank S attack, it also comes with many function such as all people in the are has a healing low effect, low morale boost, low attack boost, low luck boost and a unique skill called the fidelious effect, yup it's exactly the same as the one from Harry Potter which can hide and erase the location of the church from peoples mind at my command.

A month went by as completed my church of epikion and the elemental barrier was completed as well.

My resources was spent and I'm going to have to rely on (wink*, wink*) donations for my expenses.

I recorded an introductory video of my epikion priests and reported the benefits of my church provided which was healing incurable diseases and lost limbs, I emphasize that based on your sincerity of your donations, you might be healed first. I basically blackmailed the people and explain that the services were based on who would pay the most as the hidden meaning, the church would heal for free of course but that would be from a long long list of people who were first and eager to pay to be healed from their illness. This video was posted on YouTube. People of course were skeptical as all healing heroes were so prized from all forms of organizations ad were hoarded like treasure, their services of course was simply out of reach for the masses.

The YouTube quickly spiked in number and people replied that it was the real deal. The epikion Church quickly became so popular that my church barely could reply to the never ending demand. Of course I quickly amassed loads of fortune and I realized that most of my devout believers were heroes that were discarded due to their severe injuries and couldn't afford treatment, when they were cured they held grudges from their former teammates and organization as such that I accepted and hired them as church personnel, my organization grew and grew as the day passed by that it was basically a popular organization and those that badmouth the epikion Church would then be lynched by my beloved believers. Due to my overabundance of money, I purchased the land sourrounding my church and erected facilities for my ever growing church, hotels, inn, grocery stores were erected at these sorrounding church land to accommodate the ever growing believers. Why were these facilities erected?, people would literally wait upon days, weeks to wait thier turn before they were treated and as such they needed the accommodations. I hired some with some private hero organization and absorbed them and their specialty, basically transforming from what used to be my humble church into a religious corporation conglomerate.

The glorious religious entrepreneur road with great risks as well, many assasins quickly became more interested in me as I was the acting pope of the church. There came my many growing responsibilities as well as I was always busy just like this the religion of my church was quickly became known to the world.

Five years passed and the apocalypse came in it's final form the form of supernatural anime invasion. Our world was connected to the nexus of portal and as such, world from many anime intersected to ours ninjas from naruto world, pirates from once piece world, titans from shingeki no kyojin, chemira ants from hunter x hunter and supernatural beings from high school dxd.

Later we found out that the nexus portals has restricted value as such world from the anime dragonball z were blocked from entering as it might be too much powerful beings that shows powers that can destroy planet with ease so we were pretty lucky.

That day when our world was connected a bright light descended from our epikion church angels came and descended from my church, no, not exactly angels but valkyrjya from summoner wars descended of all five elements the angels came and explained that they would serve me as a reward and order from their god. I didn't know, I didn't know the the epikion religion was real, I didn't know and I was shocked and flabbergasted. I was rewarded for my religious spreading of the epikion gospel as such I was rewarded for my endeavors. What started as a hobby for shits and giggles resulted in this phenomenon.

But from what small event right now, there were more pressing matters, such as the invasion from the anime worlds.


End file.
